


Building a Road

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Board Games, Filk, Games, tak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak may be known as "the beautiful game," but not every player cares about the aesthetics.</p><p>TUNE: King of the Road</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building a Road

Tavern with songs alive   
Board to play, five by five  
No horse, no job, no spouse  
No room at a boarding house   
Ah but two beers and some clever talk  
Buys a space where my fingers walk  
I've a game to take, no mistake -   
Building a road

Third pitcher, midnight crowd  
Everybody laughs too loud  
My capstone is shoddy wood  
I don't want to look too good  
I drink half-watered ale and wine  
Pay the house full each time  
I've a game to take, no mistake -   
Building a road

I know every variant of Tak that is played  
From Edema Ruh to Vintas to Faen,  
So close your dice-bag; set your cards aside:  
And set a coin to mark the start--stop wasting my time.

I say… tavern with songs alive  
Board to play, five by five  
No horse, no job, no spouse  
No room at a boarding house   
Ah but two beers and some clever talk  
Buys a space where my fingers walk  
I've a game to take, no mistake -   
Building a road

**Author's Note:**

> The [Tak Kickstarter](https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/cheapassgames/tak-a-beautiful-game) wanted songs and poems for some of its stretch goals, so I decided to write one.
> 
> [Tak beta rules](http://cheapass.com/sites/default/files/TakBetaRules3-10-16.pdf)


End file.
